<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vagary by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903034">Vagary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Diagon Alley, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Items, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Shopping, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Draco walk around Diagon Alley and befriend each other after they first meet in Madam Malkin’s shoppe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vagary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I KNOW IT'S BEEN DONE BUT I DON'T CARE. I LOVE BABY DRARRY. I LOVE A CUTER MEETING WITH BABY DRARRY WHERE THEY ARE A LITTLE BIT FLUFFIER AND FRIENDLY. PLEASE ENJOY. 💖💖💖 ANY THOUGHTS/COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!</p><p>
  <i>"Vagary" (n): an unexpected and inexplicable change in a situation or in someone's behavior.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>24. Shopping (For Fun)</p><p> </p><p>Madam Malkin smells faintly of lavender perfume and toffee.</p><p>Harry thinks she seems nice. Nicer than the boy who was here earlier.</p><p>(There's not many wizarding folk that Harry knows so far.)</p><p>He stands up on the footstool, raising his shoulders and erecting his spine as instructed, letting the witch pin his new robes. No sign of Hagrid out the window. Harry swore he saw the giant man carrying a basket or a cage, but didn't know what was inside.</p><p>Madam Malkin takes a moment to help him, while assisting another long, lean witch with dark skin and spirals of black, glittery hair, reminding him which coins are Galleons (<em>the large gold ones, yes,</em> Harry tells himself) and how many he needs to pay for his new school-robes. She hands him back five bronze Knuts and a silver Sickle, patting the top of Harry's head and smiling.</p><p>
  <em>"You!"</em>
</p><p>Harry spins wildly, gazing around the cobblestone road towards the voice calling out. There's no Hagrid but he does see the pale, pointed boy running towards him, huffing. He's nearly as skinny as Harry himself. His silvery-blonde locks slicked back.</p><p>
  <em>"You there!"</em>
</p><p>"Uhm," Harry mumbles in confusion. "Hello again."</p><p>He frowns distrustfully as the other boy straightens himself, lifting up his pale and very pointed nose. He situates his hands on his hips. As if demanding for Harry's attention… which isn't necessary. Harry has already voluntarily given it to him.</p><p>"Are you lost?" the boy declares, his thin, silvery eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>"N-No," Harry says indignantly. His cheeks redden under the scrutinizing look. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>"You said your parents were a witch and a wizard, didn't you?" The boy tilts his head, folding his arms across his chest and looking Harry up and down. "How have you <em>never</em> been to Diagon Alley before… not that it's anything <em>special</em>…"</p><p>"My parents are dead, I said," Harry reminds him, frowning harder. "They never took me anywhere."</p><p>The boy's expression tightens.</p><p>"Right," he mumbles, his lower lip flattening under his teeth. "You… did say that…"</p><p>Harry feels more confused, This time, the boy does sound <em>a little</em> sorry about bringing up Harry's parents. That's not like Dudley at all. Dudley was never sorry about anything he ever said or when he was rude to Harry. Is… this boy trying to be <em>nice</em>?</p><p>"… maybe I am a little lost," Harry admits.</p><p>When he offers a half-smile, the boy livens up immediately. His pale face brightens. "Well, you're with me now so you're better off than you were before," the boy insists, walking up next to Harry and holding out an arm. "I'll show you."</p><p>*</p><p>There's so many shoppes. Even ones for magical creatures and for cauldrons and wands.</p><p>Harry ogles the windows to <em>Amanuensis Quills</em> and <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies</em>. "You act like you've never seen a Nimbus before," the boy drawls. He smirks at Harry's mortified gaze when Harry looks over his shoulder. "Where are you <em>from</em>?"</p><p>"It's… difficult to explain…"</p><p>The boy rolls his eyes but doesn't question Harry, tugging on his sleeve and leading the way. Harry isn't sure what to make him yet. They scurry around a group of older wizards laughing about <em>"a Gringwart Goff, blimey!"</em> and nudging each other.</p><p>Harry glimpses a shoppe covered in vines and other plants called <em>Noltie's Botanical Noveltie</em>s. He and the boy politely greet the owner watering her vines. Noltie, a plump, brown-haired witch with loads of scarves, points them to her collection of enchanted ferns and shrubs overtaking part of the inner staircase. "Don't you be teasing none of them, Draco," she mock-scolds the boy.</p><p><em>Draco</em> <em>…?</em></p><p>The boy's name…?</p><p>Of course, Draco doesn't care to listen. He only smirks silently and tickles one of the shrubs that wiggles violently. Harry instinctively grabs onto both of Draco's shoulders, pulling him out of harm's way as the enchanted, green shrub lashes out.</p><p>The owner shoos them out, clapping her hands loudly and tutting.</p><p><em>Praedico Predico</em> sells a bunch of amulets and fortune telling objects and crystals. Harry curiously runs his fingertips over the line of quartz dangling from above his head. He strays away from <em>Twinkle's Telescopes</em>, and enters an angular shoppe <em>Janus Galloglass</em> with Draco. It's shelves and shelves of ornate mirrors. Gilded, silver, diamond, copper and steel cover their edges.</p><p>"You should get that," Draco speaks up, watching as Harry squints his eyes at a tall, bejeweled mirror in a glass case.</p><p>"Isn't it cursed?"</p><p>The obvious amusement doesn't fade from Draco's pale, boyish features. "Isn't there someone you want to curse?" he asks, nearly sneering. Harry thinks of Dudley. Ugly and greasy-haired <em>Dudley</em>. All of Dudley's pranks and bullying and threats.</p><p>"Dunno," he lies, backing away from the case.</p><p>Harry feels better once they're out of the shoppe, and when a restless Draco tugs on him again, this time wrapping his pale hand onto Harry's light brown fingers and hurrying them to <em>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour</em>. Their dark robes flapp at their ankles. They wait in line behind another wizard and Harry ends up with a chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts.</p><p>"How does that taste?" Harry nods to Draco's ice cream — a vanilla swirled in sparkling strawberry sauce.</p><p>"It's my favourite," Draco murmurs, sounding sheepish all of a sudden. One of his silvery-blonde strands hovers over Draco's left eye. "Mother and Father… they don't approve of eating sweets… <em>but I don't think they approve of anything anymore</em>…"</p><p>Harry doesn't know what he means. but does nod again.</p><p>"You can have some of mine if you want," Harry says, holding out his ice cream. Draco curls his lip, but without unkindness.</p><p>
  <em>"Draco! Draco, dear!"</em>
</p><p>A woman's voice drifts into their hearing.</p><p>"Harry!" Hagrid's voice booms over the crowd. Harry winces. Was he supposed to stay with Madam Malkin?</p><p>"I guess… I'll see you at Hogwarts," Draco mutters.</p><p>"Yeah… guess so…"</p><p>Draco holds out a pale hand, clearing his throat importantly and with chin raised. Harry's bright green eyes drop to it. He takes Draco's hand, shaking it slowly and then hears Hagrid calling out his name again. Much more loudly.</p><p>"Bye," Harry blurts out, hugging Draco around the neck and then running off.</p><p>He never glimpses the stain of pink on Draco's cheeks.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>